Conventional photographic systems currently capture images according to scene level exposure settings, with one or more points of interest used to specify corresponding regions used to meter and/or focus the scene for capture by a photographic system. However, a certain region (or regions) may have overall intensity levels that are too dark or too light to provide sufficient contrast using conventional capture techniques, resulting in a poor quality capture of significant visual features within the region. Consequently, conventional photographic systems commonly fail to capture usable portrait images of individuals with very dark skin tone or very light skin tone because the subject's skin tone is at one extreme edge of the dynamic range for the photographic system.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.